Errors
Error cars are Hot Wheels that have something wrong with them, such as mismatched wheels and missing parts. One off-shoot of some Hot Wheels collectors are what are considered as "Error Cars". In general, error cars are examples of Hot Wheels with some sort of odd difference that gets by the manufacturer's Quality Control. There are a lot of different varieties found that can be considered as errors. These would include both vehicle and packaging mistakes. Some of the common vehicle errors are mismatched wheels, missing, broken or loose parts and tampo oddities. Packaging errors include vehicles packaged on the wrong card or blister bubble, cars packaged upside down or turned to the left versus the standard right-facing packaging. What some collectors might see as an "error", if more than one example of the mistake is discovered, others might call it a "Variation". It's impossible to put a value on these oddities, even though they can be far more rare than any other Hot Wheels found. Error Collectors are a niche that determine the value of each individual example. Since errors can be faked, there's not a big demand for them in the secondary market. = Error Hot Wheels = These are examples of errors that have been found. Vehicles found with incorrect/non-matching wheels image:Connor's Ford.jpg|2009 Ford F-150 image:Speed Shark PrpMBsd.JPG|Speed Shark with one rear Matchbox wheel. I found this new in the package, back in '97. This was BEFORE Hot Wheels and Matchbox merged. Unfortunately I removed it from the package, but trust me, I don't fake errors. image:Error_Speed_Blaster.JPG|Beach Blaster missing the chrome on the front wheel. image:Error_Morris.JPG|Morris Wagon with 3-Spoke front and 5-Spoke rear. image:Error_35_caddy_calc.JPG|Black Wall Rear, White Wall Front. 42 Jeep Sp5 front wheels.jpg|Not certain if this is an error or variant. 5sp front wheels, haven't seen this version listed anywhere. AMX error.jpg|The incorrect back wheel seems to be a reasonably common error on this years model. AMX error 2.jpg|The foil missing from the back wheel 'error' still seems to be a fairly rare occurence. Bugatti Veyron Error.jpg|This very rare light blue Bugatti Veyron has the back wheel bent under the chassis. It would be interesting to know if other examples exist? Dodge SRT8.jpg|Here is a Dodge SRT8 with incorrect front wheels. error.JPG|This is a Ferrari 360 Modena from the 2010 Ferrari 5 Pack with the incorrect back wheels. Howlin Heat Error Car.jpg|This Howlin' Heat has most of the spokes missing from the back wheel. Nissan 370z Error Car.jpg|This Nissan 370z has 5sp back wheels. SUNP0128.jpg|The left front wheel on this Classic Caddy is not all White. The wheels are supposed to be WW. 100_4917.JPG|67 Pontiac Firebird 400,Another Wheels. IMG_1368.JPG|This Honda S2000 has 3, standard gold wheels, then the front right wheel is not so standard in black. 100_1393.JPG|The Dodge Challenger Funny Car is missing it's back axle. IMG_6882.JPG|the bottom part of the wheel on this IROC firebird is black. they should be all silver. descargag.jpg|Sixy Beast has Co-Mo wheels in the middle axle. images (2).jpg|BLACK-WHITE Redlineserr.jpg fsdffg.jpg|This Porsche is missing the silver off the front wheel. Volkswagen Brasilia green 2011 front right wheel error.jpg Donington 053.jpg|Back Slider with incorrect back wheels Donington 055.jpg|Fast Fish with small wheels front and back IMG_1145.JPG|front wheels are dif from the back 407131_1840757675898_1749242135_987055_1919091972_n.jpg|Missing interiors,seat and bumper. 407131 1840757675898 1749242135 987055 1919091972 n.jpg 407131 1840757675898 1749242135 987055 1919091972 n.jpg 299127_1493789841919_1749242135_793475_5214359_n.jpg|Missing blow engine 29203_1125830683170_1749242135_243900_1192660_n.jpg|missing surfboard 45792_1177874944244_1749242135_353891_7311096_n.jpg|the roof is gone! 262865_1468290444450_1749242135_764015_8049264_n.jpg|the glass which is connecting with the window's and sunroor wasnt there. 284917_1479033233013_1749242135_777015_4651916_n.jpg|yup...as you can see...the wheels do not match! Photo-0236.jpg|appears to have at least one white/silver wheel can't see back ones 100_2292.JPG|three red wheels and one silver wheel P1040556.JPG|Mustang 2012-08-26 17.53.32.jpg|One of a kind error ! Interior installed upside down 2013vipererror1.JPG|Whoopss! 2013 Viper With Incorrect Wheels Dirty Outlaw Error No Wheels.JPG|2012 Dirty Outlaw with no wheels IMG_3429.JPG|Both front and rear wheels of this 2012 Laguna Seca are of the same size. Normal cars should have larger rear wheels. IMG_4334.JPG|2012 Baja Breaker with the rear wheels stuck and not able to move. Custom '53 Chevy.jpg|This Custom '53 Chevy has one black wheel and three chrome wheels. Porsche 914-6.jpg|Porsche 914-6 with a bent front axle and an incorrectly molded wheel Carbonator2.jpg|This Carbonator Treasure Hunt is missing the chrome around the rear wheel. photo_00001.jpg|Fig Rig with wheel paint error|link=Fig Rig errorwheel.jpg|Ferrari F430 Spider with wheel error (I'm pointing at the wrong wheel)|link=Ferrari F430 Spider 20140109 102815.jpg|Ferrari 458 Italia (front and back wheels switched) 2014-01-24 18.31.46.jpg|Quick n' Sik with OH5 wheels HW-2014-183-Time_Tracker-NightStorm.jpg|Time Tracker With black wheels 100_5688.2.jpg|'Alfa Romeo 8C Competizione', missing Wheel-Chrom only on the front right, left is chromed 100_5853.2.jpg|'FIAT 500' with wrong Wheels on backside 20141119 201226.jpg|1972 Datsun 620 in 83 Chevy Silverado package. i found this at toys r us and was surprised. 1-IMG_4398.JPG|Hot Wheels Nissan Skyline Mystery Car with front wheel error pr5 instead of 5sp Marc Gui.jpg|'55 Chevy Bel Air Gasser' Wheel Error tmp_avatar_1420358097358.jpg|different front and back wheel 100_8785.skyline.wheelerror.JPG|'Nissan Skyline GT-R' Wheel-Error 101_1440.JPG|'70 Chevelle Missing parts image:Error_Zombot.JPG|Zombot missing front axle (I actually talked the Toys R Us Manager into a reduced price since it was "broken". just call me Mr. McCheapee;-) image:Error_Fire_Stopper.JPG|Flame Stopper missing front axle. image:Error_Elcamino.JPG|'68 El Camino Missing engine 67 Firebird 400 no glass.jpg|This Firebird 400 is missing its windows. Cadillac IMP error.jpg|This cadillac won't win any races with its front axle missing! 67 Chevelle SS 396 Error Car.jpg|This Chevelle SS is missing its windows. Imagesh.jpg|Air Splitter missing its front axle Vwerror3.jpg|Volkswagen Type 181 with no rear axle. DSCN1031.jpg|This Low Drag is missing a fender. DSCN1000.jpg DSCN0994.jpg balmans2.jpg DSC01434.jpg|'69 Shelby GT 500 missing its windshield DSC01630.JPG|ARMORED TRUCK Untitled-2 copy.JPG|Double error? This windows isn't in correct position. And there's some cloth behind the hood. P1040071.JPG|Porsche IMG_5813.JPG|1969 Camaro without windshield HW F150 error.jpg|The rear red cover/hood in this 2013 Ford F150 is missing. Porsche Boxster Spyder.jpg|Porsche Boxster Spyder missing its windshield 1971 Challenger.JPG|'71 Dodge Challenger, missing its front axle 100_6256.2.jpg|1998 Camaro Z28, missing Rear-Wing, Doorslit, Fuel-Filler-Flap rtssb.jpg|Hot Wheels car with missing front wheels 20150104_150254.jpg|error on wheel 20150104_150159.jpg|no front wheel 100_9629.JPG|''Firebird T/A'' Packaging Errors image:Error_xt3.JPG|XT-3 packaged upside down. image:Error_Silhouette_II.JPG|Silhouette II packaged upside down. image:Error_Tbird.JPG|'57 T-Bird glued to the wrong card. image:Error_krkl_63_Vette_Pack.JPG|'63 Split Window Corvette glued to the wrong card. image:Error_32Ford.JPG|'32 Ford Packaged with a Slideout blister (some might consider it as a package variation). 64 Continental.jpg|'64 Lincoln Continental in '70 Plymouth Superbird packaging. 2010-05-20 10.11.44.jpg|GMC Motorhome facing the wrong way. Drunk Pontiac.jpg|One too many at lunch time perhaps! Image:100 3032.jpg|Olds 442 on Cockney Cab II Card. 2010-05-24 10.37.09.jpg|Dairy Delivery Trailer Edition on wrong card. 64 Chevy Impala error.jpg|Doesn't happen too often but a nice one to have in the collection. Camaro.jpg|This is a 2009 issue Corvette in 2010 Scorcher packaging. 18062010576.jpg|The car is the #92 Ground FX but the car belongs to the #94 Urban Agent. Corvette Grand Sport Error.jpg|Corvette Grand Sport upside down on packaging. Picture 003.JPG|Package says 1962 Chevy Bubble Top, should be Mad Propz. 56 Merc Error Car 2.jpg|'56 Merc wrong way in packaging. badder-1.jpg Donington 054.jpg|Buick GSX wrong way in packaging Donington 056.jpg|67 Camaro wrong way in packaging DSCN0824.JPG|Ford Stake Bed in a Zender Fact 4 packaging Photo-0235.jpg|Two Toyota Tundras going opposite directions IMG-20120709-00095.jpg|2012 Thrill Racer Spectra packing with Blast Lane item inside IMG_20130414_152913.jpg|Upside Down Hot Wheels Car 1526249 10201255198686754 1733635669 n.jpg|70 Chevy Camaro RS IMGP0009.JPG|excellent condition card with no car 2014-01-11 17.21.20.jpg|'73 Ford Falcon XB 100_5708.2.jpg|'Fast Fish', what is that? Dirt in the packing 100_5709.2.jpg|'Fast Fish', Dirt in the packing! 100_5710.2.jpg|'Fast Fish', Dirt in the packing! 100_5517.k.jpg|'Alfa Romeo 8C Competicione' on Ferrari 458 ITALIA Card Jackhammer.JPG|''2005 Acceleracers, '''Jack Hammer' on Rolling Thunder card 100_5929.2.jpg|'Porsche Cayman S' packing and Model, but letter in box is Ferrari 599 XX HOTWHEELSERROR.png|Hot Wheels off road Toyota Easter car upside down fty.jpg|'Lotus Project M250' Packaging Errors er04.JPG|'32 Ford Delivery 1999 Treasure Hunt in Jaguar D-Type packaging. er07.JPG|Jaguar D-Type in Solar Eagle III packaging. er08.JPG|Deora II in Aston Martin V8 Vantage packaging. 3474448177_00df0d0481.jpg|'69 Ford Torino Talladega packaged upside down. IMG_9594.JPG|Nitro Doorslammer facing the wrong way in packaging. IMG_9537.JPG|Skull Crusher packaged upside down. atatude error.jpg|At-A-Tude in Ferrari 550 Maranello packaging. vw bus error.jpg|VW Drag bus in Street Cleaver packaging. towjam error.jpg|Sweet 16 II in Tow Jam packaging. c807b47cdedfcc4be883dc03b05be064.jpg|Monster Dairy Delivery in Jeep Scrambler packaging. 24seven error.JPG|24/Seven in Imparable packaging. $_35 (1).JPG|Big Rig in GT Racer packaging. 101_1447.JPG|'71 Dodge Challenger, upside down 101_1448.JPG|'65 Corvette, Police in wrong way... ;c) Card Errors 2010-05-24 10.29.32.jpg|Jet Threat is mispelled on card. 2011 HW Premiere, TM symbol or ® symbol?.jpg|Different writing between ™ symbol and ® symbol for 2011 HW Premiere (New Models) cards, not sure about the ® is error or not. 185339 1473806222341 1749242135 771783 6458218 n.jpg|one on the top suppouse to be OCC Super Thunt. But what was in side is Reguler thunt! rodzilla_blank_series.png|Rodzilla with no "Year of The Dragon" series printed on card Tampo Errors / Wrong Placement image:Tampo Error 1.jpg|The tampo on top is offset so much, it cuts into wheel well. The vehicle below also has tampo offset, but not as extreme. Acura NSX smudged tampo.jpg|This NSX has a very smudged tampo on the door. Dodge Viper silver tampo on door and sill.jpg|This Dodge Viper has a silver tampo line across the door and a very heavy silver line across the bottom sill. Image:100 4726.jpg|The passenger side 1/4 panel tampo is shredded on this 69 Charger. Image:100 9085.jpg|The center section of the side is painted silver on this yellow '63 Corvette Grand Sport. 67 Chevelle SS.jpg|This '67 Chevelle SS is missing its tampo print. 67 chevelle ss error.jpg|The dark red '67 Chevelle SS also missing its tampo. 67 Firebird 400 no tampo.jpg|This Firebird 400 is missing its tampo print. Image:100 8336.jpg|This Firebird 400 tampo is shredded. Image:100 8479.jpg|This 69 Cougar Eliminator tampo is smeared & off-line, but you can still see the original. Custom 42 Jeep CJ-2A.jpg|This Custom '42 Jeep is missing its door tampos. I now have 3 of these so it may just be a variant. ERROR.jpg|Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 with displaced tail lights. 68 Mustang Tampo Error.jpg|Someone kinda forgot to finish the stripe on this Mustang!! IMAG0425.jpg|Ferrari 458 missing the Pininfarina logo on sides 241.JPG|the bottom car does not have decals 239.JPG|no decals 242.JPG|found two error custom 11 camaro's short cards without decals at walmart IMG_2119.jpg|2012 '10 Camaro SS (Kmart Exclusives) - The top one is a normal car and the one at the bottom has a badly misaligned tampo. p0ñ.JPG|A 2013 Phaeton with tampos and other phaeton not hot wheels 004.jpg|2012 HW Premire #10 with the right side tampos missing, but the left tampos are correct. IMG 3378.JPG|Misaligned tampo (yellow stripe) on this red Ford GTX1. '69 Ford Torino Talladega.jpg|'69 Ford Torino Talladega with the side tampo applied many times '13 Ford Mustang GT.jpg|'13 Ford Mustang GT with misaligned side tampo 100_5713.2.jpg|'Jeep Scrambler', misaligned side tampo 100_5712.2.jpg|'71 Plymouth Road Runner, print smudged on this side Final Run.Ford Bronco.JPG|''Final Run 6/12, '''Ford Bronco', side tampo displaced Mustang 1968.hippi.JPG|"HIPPI" Mustang 1968, tampo on hood displaced 100_5816.JPG|'Monday-model', sloppy working Body, side tampo cracked, indicator tampo displaced, Base displaced 100_5819.JPG|'Monday-model', sloppy working Body, card-''side and front tampo cracked 100_5820.JPG|'Monday-model', front tampo cracked, Base displaced 100_5823.JPG|'Monday-model', front tampo cracked, Base displaced Pop culture 2013 m&ms Mars collection missing tampo.jpg|2013 Mars collection m&m smokin grille missing tampo fgty.jpg|'11 Ken Block Ford Fiesta''' Tampo Error No Ford Logo df.jpg|'Hot Wheels '69 Chevy Chevelle' Missing Tampo 100_5906.JPG|'Lancer Evo' tampo is partly missing 100_5893.JPG|'Plymouth Duster' silverline left on wrong place 100_5888.JPG|'Plymouth Duster' silverline left on wrong place 100_5892.JPG|'Plymouth Duster' silverline left on wrong place Coloring Errors Image:2010 So Fine green error 02.jpg|This So Fine has an only partly chromed grille, rest is black. This is a very rare error (possibly unique?) DSC02922.JPG|1994 Dinty Moore mail-order Hiway Hauler. The machine has a slip-up with the plastic on the grill when carving the grooves into it. IMGP0002.JPG|hole in quarter panel poorly painted hood.png|hood was poorly painted on this GTO custom damage.png|damage to this custom cadillac damaged.png|damage and color changes from gold to red 100_5912.JPG|'81 Camaro, dirty paint, tampo displaced 100_8131.JPG|Ferrari Testarossa 100_8132.JPG|Ferrari Testarossa Loose, misplaced, extra parts, Base cracked, residues of production image:Error_Shadow_Ket.JPG|Shadow Jet with unattached canopy. image:Error_Double_Vision.JPG|Double Vision Engine attached backwards (some might consider it as a variation). image:Error_krkl_63_Vette.JPG|Packaged with an extra axle with one wheel attached. Corvette Grand Sport Error 3.jpg|The interior of this 'vette has been inserted incorrectly. 56 Merc Error Car.jpg|This '56 Merc was very badly assembled. IMG_0773.JPG|A Nissan GTR 2010 model with a front left hanging off. Donington 057.jpg|RetroActive with engine loose in packaging Donington 058.jpg|Armoured Truck with back door loose in packaging Donington 064.jpg|Ford GT incorrect assembly Donington 063.jpg|56 Merc with melted back lights Donington 065.jpg|Lamborghini Roadster with excess flashing on wheel arch Body error, right rear wheel lock.jpg|A '63 Studebaker Champ with body error at the right rear wheel 318669_1510636703080_1749242135_813474_5620181_n.jpg|Batman need a new licencedmechanic to fix the engine potition to make his Batmobile can go and start action! 190015_1320130500544_1749242135_593844_8091905_n.jpg|what catagories should i put this one??? The one on the top come out with larger back wheels and the body look more fat than others.... ERROR WRC.jpg|Backwards Rear Spoiler|link=Hot Wheels Car Errors HPIM2021.jpg|TH Pontiac GTO with misplaced "glass" piece HPIM2024.jpg|TH Pontiac GTO with misplaced "glass" piece - 2 IMG_2717.JPG|Unriveted Megane Trophy; car body is loose from base. Similar errors have been reported in other similar cases (2012 case L for Malaysia) SDC10197.JPG|WHAT PIECE IS THIS ??????? Track T.jpg|Track T with a bent front axle Ferrari FF.jpg|Ferrari FF with the body not snapped onto the base Acura NSX.jpg|This Acura NSX has a front axle which is bent in the middle. Volkswagen Kool Kombi.jpg|Volkswagen Kool Kombi with an extra piece of metal pushing down on the base photo2.jpg|Messed Up headlight and Emblem 100_5689.2.jpg|'67 Shelby GT-500, misplaced glas on back 100_5690.2.jpg|'67 Shelby GT-500, misplaced glas on back 100_5574.2.jpg|'70 Dodge Charger R/T, sloppy working Body 100_5563.2.jpg|'68 COPO Camaro, Base cracked 100_5566.2.jpg|'68 COPO Camaro, Base cracked Hot Wheels The Simpsons.jpg|'Hot Wheels The Simpsons' Hood Scoop Error 100_8781.sol-aire.JPG|Sol-Aire CX4 displaced Window 100_8784.sol-aire.2.JPG|Sol-Aire CX4 with displaced window 100_7801.JPG|'Lamborghini Urus' Base in wrong way 100_7802.JPG|'Lamborghini Urus' Base in wrong way 100_7803.JPG|'Lamborghini Urus' Base in wrong way 100_5858.JPG|'Porsche Panamera' window wrong placed 100_5867.JPG|'Porsche Panamera' window wrong placed 101_1449.JPG|'Classic Nomad' 101_1445.JPG|'Lionheart' IndyCar, additional painted lint 101_1446.JPG|'Lionheart' IndyCar, additional painted lint Category:Definitions Category:Articles